La valse des morts
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Tout ce que Harry voulait, c'était un peu de tranquillité. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'invitait à un bal masqué en l'honneur d'un héros dont il ne savait rien ?


_Des jours en retard, le voici finalement, mon OS de Noël pour cette année ! Il est dédiée à Miss Millie, j'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira! J'ai galéré pour trouver quelque chose à écrire qui ne tomberait pas dans le cliché (et je ne suis toujours pas certaine d'y être parvenue) et à boucler cet OS également. Et bon, j'ai voulu essayer de faire planner un peu de mystère également... :) Désolée du retard ! Je te souhaite donc une bonne année au lieu d'un joyeux Noël ! :D Bonne lecture ! :) _

* * *

><p><strong>La valse des morts <strong>

Près d'un an s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient mis les pieds au château. LA frénésie de la guerre étant retombée, ils s'étaient tous employés à vivre l'Adolescence normale à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit. Jusqu'à ce soir-là. Jusqu'à ce que _ce mot_ les attire de nouveau à Poudlard.

Harry avait été le plus réticent des trois. Après la mort de Dumbledore, de Rogue, de Remus, de Fred, de tous ces autres qui avaient péri au cours de la bataille finale, il ne se sentait pas capable d'arpenter de nouveau les couloirs du château sans y revoir leurs visages. Et il y avait ce mot, signé d'une main anonyme, qui ne l'inspirait pas vraiment. Se jeter tête première dans une nouvelle aventure ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Non, il passerait la soirée de Noël bien tranquille dans son appartement et laisserait sans rancune ses amis aller s'amuser à cette soirée. Après tout, ils le méritaient bien.

Mais même si Harry était persuadé d'avoir pris sa décision, ça ne semblait pas être de l'avis de tous. Ainsi, il fallut à Ron et à Hermione bien des efforts pour le convaincre : ou ils y allaient tous les trois, ou personne n'y allait. Malgré le sombre pressentiment qui torturait son estomac, Harry céda finalement : ils iraient donc à ce fameux bal de Noël masqué donné en l'honneur d'un héros de l'ombre. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ce fameux héros, ce ne soit pas lui. Il avait été bien clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait aucune reconnaissance quant à ce qu'il avait fait. Les gens l'avaient déjà assez célébré et remercié comme ça.

C'est donc vêtu d'une robe de sorcière qu'il n'avait plus mise depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles qu'il entra dans la grande salle aux côtés d'Hermione et de Ron. À son grand étonnement, même s'ils étaient en retard, il n'y avait que très peu de gens. À vrai dire, il ne pouvait compter que cinq autres convives. — un nombre qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, le faisant se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège finalement. Il était toujours sur le seuil de la porte, personne ne le remarquerait s'ils rebroussaient chemin maintenant.

— Allez Harry, dit Hermione en le poussant vers le buffet beaucoup trop imposant pour le nombre, on va boire un verre, ça nous fera tous du bien. Surtout à toi.

Il considéra un instant l'idée de refuser, mais il finit par hausser les épaules et à avancer dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Après tout, un verre ne ferait pas de mal. Et bien malgré lui, toute cette histoire piquait sa curiosité...

* * *

><p>Harry déposa sa coupe sur une table et porta ses mains à ses tempes. Il ferma les yeux, pressant son visage contre ses paumes. Le sol ne semblait plus stable sous ses pieds. La tête lui tournait, sa vision s'obscurcissait, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il n'avait bu que quelques gorgées de punch pourtant. Pas de quoi devenir saoul.<p>

La sensation de vertige ne dura toutefois que quelques secondes. La pièce avait retrouvé ses couleurs, le sol sa stabilité. La seule chose qui manquait, c'était les bavardages des quelques convives, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qui inquiétait Harry outre mesure. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement la musique qui en couvrait le son, musique qu'il était certain qu'il n'y avait pas encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Et bien, dit une voix dans son dos. Pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. Ou que tu rebrousserais chemin avant d'entrer dans la grande salle.

Harry sursauta. Cette voix... c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'avoir entendu. Doucement, d'un geste incertain, il se retourna pour faire face à celui qui s'était adressé à lui.

_Sirius?_

Il n'eut qu'à peine le temps de cligner des yeux, de réaliser sa présence, que déjà l'homme glissait une main autour de sa taille et qu'il joignait les doigts de son autre main à celle d'Harry. Et il réalisa qu'ils étaient en train de danser. Ensemble. Il dansait avec un fantôme.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'y avait-il donc dans son punch pour qu'il hallucine son parrain en train de danser avec lui? À coup sûr, on l'avait drogué...

— Je suis fier de toi, tu sais? continuait Sirius en guidant ses pas. On l'est tous. Ce que tu as fait pour la communauté sorcière, c'est exceptionnel. Personne n'oubliera jamais. Tous te sont redevables d'une certaine manière.

Harry baissa la tête.

— Moui, grommela-t-il, mais moi, je préférerais oublier.

— Je sais, répondit Sirius en serrant ses doigts, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas en restant enfermer chez toi et en évitant tout ce qui pourrait bouleverser ta tranquillité que tu seras heureux non plus. Tu as tes quelques mois de repos, mais, maintenant, il est grand temps que tu prennes ta vie en main avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Harry.

La tête d'Harry se releva brusquement. Offusqué, il jeta un regard noir à son parrain.

— Je ne reste pas enfermé chez moi, je fais quelque chose de ma vie! La preuve, je suis venue à cette soirée en l'honneur d'un soi-disant héros que je ne connais même pas! Et qui, d'ailleurs, n'a même pas daigné montrer le bout de son nez encore!

— Patience, il le fera quand tu seras prêt.

— Quand je serai... ?

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. À quoi bon? Il réalisait seulement l'incongruité de sa situation. Ou il était vraiment drogué, ou il était en train de devenir fou.

— Arrête de fuir, Harry. Cette place qu'on t'offre sans arrêt chez les Aurors te revient de droit. Et la vie se résume à beaucoup plus que de voir Hermione et Ron une fois de temps en temps. C'est pour ça que tu es là, pour comprendre que tu passes à côté de beaucoup de choses en cherchant à rester tranquille.

Harry essaya de faire un pas vers l'arrière, mais Sirius referma sa prise, l'obligeant à continuer de danser avec lui.

— Ne me dis pas que cette soirée est en mon honneur? Ne me dis pas que c'est moi le héros masqué?

Il était loin d'être certain si le rire de Sirius était là pour le rassurer ou non.

— Non, non, pas de souci de ce côté. Tu n'es pas le héros masqué Harry. Mais tu le connais.

— Qui est-ce?

Sirius secoua la tête.

— Chaque chose en son temps, Harry. Quand tu seras prêt seulement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser davantage de questions. Son parrain s'effaçait de sa vue aussi brusquement qu'il y était arrivé. Comme si c'était une simple hallucination...

Ou peut-être qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Peut-être qu'il y avait derrière tout ça une logique qu'il ne comprenait tout simplement pas encore.

* * *

><p>Quand Fred prit la place de Sirius, le poussant à continuer de danser malgré son incertitude, Harry trouva la situation plus flippante que jamais, mais il s'obligea à suivre le mouvement. Après tout, il était Harry Potter. Ce genre de chose lui arrivait presque tous les jours au temps de Poudlard. Il fallait bien que les bonnes habitudes reviennent en force au moment où il remettait les pieds au château.<p>

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé danser avec Harry Potter un jour, dit Fred en guise d'introduction.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Si ce n'était que ça... Il y avait des tas de choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais pensé et qui s'étaient pourtant réalisées quand même.

— Tu sais, avant de mourir, si on m'avait dit que j'allais encourager cette situation un jour, j'aurais probablement éclaté de rire. J'aurais traité de crétin la personne qui avait fait cette prédiction et j'aurais enrôlé Georges pour lui jouer un mauvais tour. Juste pour lui faire payer sa stupidité.

Harry sourit. Évidemment. Farce et attrape. Toujours la façon de fonctionner des jumeaux. Il n'en aurait même pas été étonné.

— Mais, une fois qu'on est mort, c'est comme si on nous donnait une chance d'avoir un autre regard sur la vie. On voit plein de choses que nous n'avions pas vues avant. On en comprend beaucoup d'autres aussi. Et surtout, on réalise à quel point la vie est courte et à quel point c'est stupide de ne pas en profiter davantage.

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était un peu insensé, ce qu'il entendait. Il ne connaissait personne qui vivait autant leur vie que Fred et Georges l'avaient fait.

— C'est pour ça que je vais encourager ce non-sense. C'est pour ça que je vais te dire que c'est une bonne idée, Harry. Qu'il faut que tu l'acceptes, même si ça te paraît insensé. Même si tu te dis que ça n'a pas de sens et que tu pourrais avoir toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir.

Le froncement de sourcils de Harry s'accentua. De quoi est-ce que Georges lui parlait? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait accepter ainsi?

— On sait que tu as beaucoup souffert. Et disons que nous voulions te remercier à notre façon. Par l'amour, Harry. Regarde, regarde à quel point tu pourrais être heureux...

La vision d'Harry se troubla de nouveau. Il eut l'impression qu'il allait perdre l'équilibre, mais la poigne de Fred le maintenait sur ses pieds. L'effet durant quelques instants puis à nouveau, tout redevient stable comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry était toujours dans la grande salle, mais cette fois, il n'y avait plus personne, il était seul. Ou enfin, presque seul. Il y avait bien une silhouette à quelques pas de lui qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Un homme. Masqué.

Ce dernier s'approchait de lui et referma ses bras autour de son corps, l'attirant contre lui. Harry voulut se débattre, résister, mais son corps ne l'écoutait pas. Il se laissait faire, se laissait aller contre le corps de l'étranger. Comme s'il s'y sentait bien. Comme s'il appartenait à cet endroit. Pourtant, il refusait d'y croire. Il pouvait sentir la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Il ne pouvait pas être heureux. Fred devait avoir tort. Quoi qu'il ait voulu lui montrer, ça ne pouvait pas être ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Le moment dura encore quelques minutes durant lesquelles Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que d'accepter l'étreinte qui se prolongeait avant que l'homme et la sensation de ses bras s'effacent, le ramenant directement entre ceux de Fred. Harry lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

— C'est ce que tu appelles être heureux ?

— Je te montre uniquement ce que l'avenir peut te réserver, contra l'autre. Après, tu es l'uniquement responsable de ce que tu ressens. On ne peut rien faire à ce niveau.

- Oui, et bien je me sentais triste! Très loin d'être heureux.

Et c'est seulement là qu'Harry réalisa qu'il avait encore une fois changé de partenaire. Ce n'était plus Fred qui se tenait devant lui, c'était désormais Remus qui s'adressait à lui. Il sentit son coeur se serrer à cette seule pensée. Merlin seul savait à quel point cet homme lui manquait. Dans un sens, il se sentait encore coupable de l'avoir laissé perdre la vie alors qu'il venait seulement de trouver le bonheur qu'il avait longtemps cherché. À cet instant, Harry se promit une nouvelle fois que Teddy n'aurait jamais à traverser ce que lui avait eu à traverser.

— Si tu lui laisses une chance Harry, disait Lupin, peut-être que vous pourriez être heureux. Peut-être que tu pourrais combler le vide? N'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard comme moi je l'ai fait Harry. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être aussi heureux aussi longtemps que je l'aurais voulu aux côtés de Tonks. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir mon fils grandir plus de quelques semaines. Ne répètes pas mes erreurs Harry, fais confiance à la vie...

— Ce n'est pas aussi facile... souffla Harry en clignant des yeux.

De nouveau, il changeait de bras. Il lui fallut un temps pour la reconnaître. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de son cercle d'amis, même éloigné. C'était la couleur de sa robe, émeraude avec quelques brillants, jumelée à l'argent du ruban qui retenait ses cheveux, qui la vendit. Elle avait été à Serpentard. D'une année plus jeune que lui s'il ne se trompait pas. Astoria Greengrass.

Harry se demanda pourquoi c'était elle qui menait la danse et non lui. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui volait de nouveau quelque chose. Et puis, enfin, il se demanda finalement pourquoi elle apparaissait devant lui. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait laissé sa vie dans cette guerre. À l'idée, la nausée lui prit. Aussi jeune, ça n'aurait pas dû être permis. Qui avait eu l'audace de prendre sa vie? Quelqu'un de l'ordre? Harry refusait de le croire. Ils ne s'étaient attaqués qu'aux Mangemorts, cherchant à faire le moins de morts possible. Et puis, jamais ils n'auraient osé s'attaquer à une gamine. Voldemort alors? C'était également insensé. Astoria venait d'une famille de sang-pur fidèle au Lord.

— Un accident, répondit Astoria à son interrogation silencieuse. Le sort ne m'était pas destiné, mais j'y ai tout de même succombé. C'est en partie de ma faute aussi, je n'aurais jamais dû me trouver sur le champ de bataille. Ce n'était pas la place de quelqu'un comme moi.

— Oh! fut tout ce qu'Harry trouva à répondre.

Il aurait voulu être en mesure de dire plus, mais que pouvait-on dire à quelqu'un qu'on n'avait croisé qu'au détour des couloirs? À quelqu'un à qui on n'avait probablement jamais vraiment adressé la parole? Toutes les phrases qui lui venaient en tête sonnaient clichées, donnaient l'impression qu'il la prendrait en pitié ou qu'il ne les dirait que pour se donner bonne conscience. Alors, il se tut. Astoria ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, venant même à son secours en reprenant la parole comme si de rien n'était.

— Je suis heureuse de te voir, Harry. On n'a pas vraiment eu la chance de se connaître. C'est dommage, tu sembles être quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel. Je t'ai admiré longtemps, tu sais? Et je n'étais pas la seule à le faire à Serpentard.

Voilà quelque chose qui surprenait Harry. Les Serpentards qui l'admiraient? C'était le monde à l'envers. À coup sûr, quelqu'un avait mis une substance illicite dans son verre. Autrement, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer Astoria Greengrass en train de lui dire ce.

— On murmurait sur toi dès que les lumières s'éteignaient et qu'on était certain qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes dans les passages. Beaucoup auraient voulu avoir ta force et pouvoir te rejoindre dans ton combat. Ce n'était pas le nôtre, c'était souvent que des idéaux que nos parents nous imposaient. Pas quelque chose qu'on voulait nécessairement. On était plusieurs à ne faire que semblant d'y croire. Des enfants naïfs qui avaient peur en sommes.

Harry se mordit la langue. Pour certains, il n'avait point de difficulté à y croire, mais il avait du mal à imaginer que la majorité des Serpentards ne faisaient que semblant. Certains étaient très convaincants. Il ne verbalisa toutefois pas ses réticences, effrayé de blesser Astoria. Après tout, elle, il voulait bien la croire et ils n'étaient pas là pour ramener de vieilles animosités.

— Ta rébellion, ta capacité à assumer ton camp et à te battre pour tes idéaux, poursuivait-elle. Je n'avais pas la chance de faire de même. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'avait. Pas avec les familles que nous avons. Se rallier à leur opinion était toujours mieux que de subir les conséquences qu'amènerait la traîtrise. Ou du moins, ça l'était du point de vu d'adolescents.

Encore une chose à laquelle Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les gens l'enviaient, le prenaient pour un héros. Il n'avait rien demandé, il n'avait fait que ce qui lui était imposé. Ce qu'il devait faire s'il voulait ne serait-ce qu'aspirer à un peu de tranquillité. Ça n'avait rien de bien héroïque, du moins de son point de vue. Il irait même jusqu'à dire que c'était de l'égoïsme pur et dur. Mais l'égoïsme, c'était quelque chose que les Serpentards connaissaient bien, non?

— Il y a quelqu'un à qui je tiens beaucoup. Vous n'avez pas davantage eu la chance de vous connaître plus qu'il le fallait, ou plutôt, tu n'as pas eu cette chance. Il a toujours été là, derrière toi. Même dans les moments les plus dangereux. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas faire grand chose, mais il était toujours prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Harry comprenait qu'elle lui parlait du héros de l'ombre. Tout le monde le faisait. Il n'arrivait juste pas `lui donner de visage. Personne ne lui donnait d'indices suffisamment explicites. Au moins, maintenant, il pouvait prétendre qu'il était à Serpentard sinon quel aurait été le lien avec Astoria?

— Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de t'ouvrir aux autres, de faire confiance. Mais j'aimerais que tu lui laisses une chance. Il le mérite. _Tu_ le mérites. S'il te plaît, Harry, promets-moi que tu ne le repousseras pas systématiquement.

Une promesse qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Qu'il ne devait pas faire. Malgré tout, il hocha involontairement la tête, sa raison le traitant de tous les noms. Mais qui pouvait-il si le regard emplit de tristesse que lui offrait Astoria lui déchirait le coeur?

— Aies confiance Harry! fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant qu'elle se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ses lèvres étaient froides comme devaient l'être toutes celles des fantômes et Harry en frissonna. L'impression était étrange. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il les avait vraiment ressentis. Dans ce monde parallèle, tout pouvait être le fruit de son imagination.

* * *

><p>Et puis il bascula dans le noir, Astoria s'effaçant de sa vue. Il était toujours à Poudlard, mais, cette fois, il savait qu'il n'était plus à la même époque. Il n'aurait jamais pu oublier sa cinquième année et les horreurs que lui avait fait subir Dolores Ombrage. Rien que le son de sa voix avait été un véritable supplice. Harry se rappelait bien ces moments. Il se souvenait du nombre de fois où ils avaient couru vers la porte de la salle sur demandes, priant pour y arriver à temps et plus encore pour qu'elle s'efface avant que la fameuse brigade d'Ombrage l'atteigne. Ce qu'il ne savait pas toutefois, c'était qu'une silhouette se tenait chaque fois dans l'ombre, les surveillant de près.<p>

Harry ne pouvait dire de qui il s'agissait. Ami? Ennemi? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un homme dont le visage était recouvert d'un masque. Et qu'à l'écharpe qui était enroulée autour de son cou, il s'agissait d'un Serpentard. Les moments de courses se succédèrent, montrant chaque fois où l'AD s'était réunie. Chaque fois, l'inconnu levait sa baguette, la pointant vers la porte au dernier moment. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour comprendre. Pour comprendre qu'il ne tentait pas de jeter un soir pour qu'ils soient attrapés, au contraire. Il jetait plutôt un sort pour s'assurer que la porte s'effacerait à temps. Un Serpentard cherchait à les protéger.

Pendant un instant, Harry crut que la scène avait été truquée. Pourquoi un Serpentard l'aurait-il défendu contre Ombrage? Malgré tout ce que Astoria venait de lui, Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. D'abord parce que c'était un Serpentard. Ils étaient tous reconnus pour leur lâcheté. Il n'en connaissait aucun qui aurait pris un tel risque. Ensuite, parce qu'ils avaient tous été au pied d'Ombrage durant cette année. Aucun n'avait eu le droit à ses fameuses retenues et aux effets douloureux de ses plumes. Ils avaient tous été dans ses bonnes grâces. Alors qu'il y en a, un qui a décidé de risquer sa sécurité pour lui venir en aide relevait de l'absurde.

* * *

><p>— Pourtant, c'est bien ce qui s'est passé...<p>

Harry fit volte-face, brutalement extirpé de ses pensées.

— Papa?

Ses yeux étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes. Il tendit la main devant lui, cherchant à toucher le corps de son père afin de s'assurer qu'il était vraiment présent, mais ce dernier en profita plutôt pour la lui saisir et l'entraîner dans une nouvelle valse. Juste l'idée d'avoir son père aussi près de lui réjouissait Harry. Tellement qu'il ne vit même pas l'incongruité de la situation : aucun garçon n'avait pour habitude de danser avec son père.

— C'est vraiment grâce à lui si vous avez pu tenir aussi longtemps avec l'AD, continua James pour toute réponse. S'il n'avait pas été là pour vous surveiller, jamais vous ne seriez arrivé à vous cacher aussi longtemps. Elle était beaucoup plus près du but que tu le pensais. Elle a failli vous avoir plus d'une fois. Elle avait vos noms après tout.

— Mais elle a quand même réussi à nous avoir, dit Harry avec amertume. Peut-être que c'était son but après tout. Peut-être qu'il essayait seulement de récolter plus d'informations pour mieux pouvoir nous livrer à elle.

— Oui, elle a réussi à vous avoir. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, Harry. Tu devrais le comprendre. Toi plus que quiconque. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent, il n'était pas assez fort pour lutter seul bien longtemps. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu, mais il ne pouvait pas toujours te protéger. Comme toi tu ne pouvais pas toujours protéger tout le monde de Voldemort.

Harry frissonna. Ce nom qui, même longtemps après qu'il est cessé de signifié la peur, n'était prononcé par personne lui rappelait encore de mauvais souvenirs. S'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'oublier que ça avait un jour été sa vie, il s'en porterait beaucoup mieux.

— C'est la même chose, continuait James. Vous étiez des enfants pris au beau milieu d'une guerre d'adulte, on ne pouvait pas attendre l'impossible de vous.

La rancoeur — envers qui personne ne pouvait vraiment dire — était bien présente dans la voix d'Harry.

— Il a quand même choisi d'être pris au beau milieu de cette guerre. Pas moi.

Ces mots lancés dans un sifflement firent lever les yeux au ciel à James. Il fit tourner son fils avant de poursuivre.

— Il l'a fait pour toi, Harry. Ne l'oublie pas. Parce qu'il croyait en toi et en tes idéaux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de t'aider à gagner. Il a utilisé les moyens qu'il a pu. Et pour lui, ça voulait dire de rester dans l'ombre et de faire en sorte qu'il y ait le moins d'embûches possible sur ton chemin. S'il s'était dévoilé, il aurait sans doute perdu un précieux avantage. Il n'aurait pas pu jouer pour les deux camps comme il l'a fait. Souviens-toi de Severus…

Harry considéra l'idée pendant un moment. Lorsqu'il prenait la peine d'y penser, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. S'il avait su que quelqu'un était en fait de leur côté, les choses n'auraient jamais été les mêmes. Il aurait compté sur lui, aurait tenté de prendre contact avec lui et à un moment où un autre, tout aurait fini par basculer. Comme ça avait été le cas avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. On aurait découvert son identité et ses intentions et il n'aurait plus été d'aucune utilité.

Il soupira, mais refusa de dire quoi que ce que ce soit. Il n'était pas encore prêt à donner raison à son père.

— Tu te souviens du tournoi des trois sorciers ?

Harry hocha la tête.

— Et bien il était là aussi. Sans que tu t'en rendes compte, il a essayé de t'aider à contrôler le dragon lors de la première épreuve. C'est aussi lui qui a empêché les sirènes de te tuer lors de la deuxième épreuve.

Encore quelque chose qui était difficile à croire. Il avait eu l'impression d'être seul dans ces épreuves, que même le destin semblait s'être retourné contre lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait quand même réussi l'impossible, réussi là où tout le monde croyait qu'il allait échouer. C'était peut-être logique qu'il ait reçu un peu d'aide. Surtout si c'était son père qui le lui disait…

-Fais-lui confiance, Harry. Il peut t'apporter tout ce qu'il te manque. Tout ce que nous on ne pourra jamais te donner….

— Je ne sais même pas qui s'est, souffla Harry en laissant sa tête tomber contre son père, découragé par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Comme veux-tu que je puisse lui faire confiance?

— Il n'en tient qu'à toi pour que ça change…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'à lui? Il fallait encore que l'autre se dévoile… Et ça, il était loin d'être certain de vouloir que ça se produise. Au contraire, il préférait que ce moment ne survienne jamais.

— Tu es prêt Harry ? demanda James en le repoussant un peu vers l'arrière pour bien voir le visage de son fils. Tu es prêt à savoir de qui il s'agit.

Harry eut envie de dire non. Il eut envie de dire à son père qu'il voulait partir avec lui et tout oublier du monde réel. Il avait eu suffisamment d'aventure pour le combler durant des siècles. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter un mystère de plus, même si son père semblait rassurer quant au dénouement de celui-ci. Harry ne l'était. Harry ne voulait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait, même s'il savait désormais qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui l'avait beaucoup aidé. Devoir l'assumer lui semblait beaucoup trop difficile.

— N'oublie pas qui tu es, Harry. N'oublie pas qui il est. Et surtout, n'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Il est temps que tu sois heureux.

Harry hocha la tête, promettant à son père qu'il le ferait. Ses yeux étaient embrouillés de larmes. Déjà, il regrettait les derniers mois tranquilles qui venaient de s'écouler. Il savait qu'à l'instant où il découvrirait qui se cachait derrière le masque, tout basculerait et rien ne serait plus comme avant. Peut-être qu'il devrait même dire adieu à sa tranquillité et à son désir de se tenir loin de tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

* * *

><p>Le monde bascula de nouveau, effaçant doucement son père de sa vue. Il essaya de hurler, battit des bras pour tenter de retenir son père à ses côtés, mais la vie poursuivait son cours, le ramenant dans sa réalité malgré lui. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids pesait dans son thorax alors que son coeur débattait à toute allure. L'appréhension commençait à s'installer en lui. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'il soit de nouveau dans son lit lorsqu'il les ouvrirait. C'était beaucoup trop troublant, beaucoup trop lourd à accepter. Ce ne pouvait n'être qu'un rêve.<p>

Le moment fut bref. Harry ne le vit même pas passer. Un instant, il était au bras de Serverus Rogue, l'autre, il n'y était plus. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire. Des excuses, des remerciements. Il savait bien que son portrait était affiché dans le bureau du directeur, mais il n'avait pas osé y remettre les pieds. Et puis, l'avoir en face de lui était probablement beaucoup plus facile. Même si Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une position humiliante alors qu'ils valsaient ensemble sur la piste de danse.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche d'Harry. Une seule phrase quitta celle de Severus. Une phrase qui l'ébranla plus qui ne l'aurait voulu. Longtemps après que son ancien professeur de potions eut disparu, elle raisonnait encore dans sa tête.

« _Allons, Potter. Vous vous croyiez suffisamment intelligent pour parvenir à réaliser ces exploits seuls? Vous devriez vous reprendre, votre tête est déjà assez enflée comme elle est. Même le fils de Lily ne serait pas capable d'en faire autant!_ »

Il aurait tellement donné pour que Rogue ait tort… Pour qu'ils aient tous tort… Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il sorte enfin de cette bulle illusoire et qu'il retrouve Ron et Hermione. Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il quitte le château avant qu'il ne devienne définitivement fou. Harry hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il allait vraiment quitter cet endroit avant de devenir fou.

— _Harry. _

Une voix l'empêcha de croire plus longtemps à son souhait. Une voix douce et forte à la fois. Une voix rassurante, mais d'où perçait un brin d'inquiétude. Une voix qui vient chercher Harry jusqu'au fond de son âme, faisant voler en éclat le mur qui s'y dressait, allégeant le poids qui venait d'y élire domicile. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il n'arrivait pas à l'associer à un nom ou à un visage, mais il la connaissait.

Et malgré lui, il se surprit à vouloir lui faire confiance. À vouloir garder les yeux fermer et se blottir dans sa sonorité. Il avait l'impression que c'était comme si ses parents lui parlaient. Qu'il pouvait se fier à cette voix aveuglément. Mais ce n'était pas eux. Harry savait que c'était ce fameux héros masqué qui s'adressait à lui. Et surtout, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas vouloir lui faire confiance. Il ne devrait pas vouloir tout ce que ça impliquait.

— _Harry. _

La voix se faisait insistante. Une main se posa sur son épaule, pressa doucement pour le rappeler à la réalité. Harry retient un son qui se voulait à mi-chemin entre un grognement et un gémissement. Résigné — ou peut-être poussé par la curiosité, il n'était pas certain de vouloir l'admettre - il laissa ses yeux s'ouvrir, se plongeant dans un regard probablement aussi effrayé que le sien. Le masque recouvrait toujours le visage, mais Harry se sentit de suite en confiance. Comme si toutes les voix qui continuaient de l'encourager dans sa tête venaient d'avoir raison de lui, lui faisant accepter une autre partie de son destin.

— Tu es prêt Harry?

Il n'eut pas le coeur de dire non. Pas quand la question transperçait d'autant d'incertitudes. Alors, il hocha la tête. Quand l'étranger glissa ses mains derrière sa tête, défaisant les courroies qui retenaient le masque, il jura qu'un brin d'excitation venait de s'emparer de son coeur, en accélérant la fréquence cardiaque.

Le masque tomba au sol. Ils se firent face en silence pendant un long moment, les deux aussi effrayés l'un que l'autre.

— Théodore, souffla Harry.

Il s'était attendu à retrouver bien des visages derrière ce masque, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à y trouver celui de Théodore Nott. Dans un sens, c'était insensé, Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu le pousser à le protéger alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de contact l'un avec l'autre, mais, d'un autre côté, il pouvait y voir une certaine logique. Théodore ne s'était jamais vraiment mêlé des histoires dans lesquelles s'embarquaient les autres Serpentards. Il restait toujours à l'écart, n'agissant jamais. Harry avait pendant un temps pensé qu'il était un peu le cerveau des opérations, qu'il réfléchissait pour les autres, mais qu'il n'agissait pas, mais, en vérité, il était un pacifiste. Il restait derrière pour s'assurer que les choses ne tourneraient pas mal.

— Alors, c'est toi le héros de l'ombre.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Après tout ce qu'il venait de voir, tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il était trop ébranlé pour trouver quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire.

— C'est moi. Et avant de prendre une décision, s'il te plaît, essaie de te souvenir de tout ce que tu as vu ce soir. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance de te montrer qui je suis...

Harry considéra la demande un moment. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il avait déjà plus d'une fois accepté de lui laisser une chance, sans même savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il finit par hocher la tête avec un demi-sourire, incertain d'où il allait mettre les pieds en acceptant de s'engager dans cette voie. C'était loin d'être ce qu'il avait imaginé en acceptant l'invitation à cette soirée.

— Merci, souffla Théodore.

Ce fut comme si un poids tombait de ses épaules, la tension s'y relâchant, et il parut d'un coup beaucoup plus décontracté. Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps ça durait. Enfin, il savait désormais que ça remontait à leurs jeunes années à Poudlard, mais depuis quand avait-il décidé de se dévoiler? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire?

— Tu danses ? demanda Théodore.

Harry haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas? Une danse de plus ou une danse de moins, ça ne changerait plus grand-chose. Et puis, n'avait-il pas promis de lui laisser une chance? Il accepta la main tendue vers lui, et se laissa guider par les notes qui résonnaient toujours dans la grande salle.

— Tu sais, dit-il au bout d'un moment, peut-être qu'ils ont raison. Peut-être que je devrais te laisser une chance. Peut-être qu'on est fait pour s'entendre après tout...

Comme pris d'une impulsion, il s'avança vers l'avant, se rapprochant un peu plus de Théodore, et posa ses lèvres contre sa joue. Il ne vit pas le sourire béat que ce dernier affichait, mais il pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer lorsqu'il sentit les bras se resserrer dans son dos.

Oui, il devait se laisser une chance de connaître son héros de l'ombre...


End file.
